Jean Prentiss: choisir son camp
by levthemagnificent
Summary: Jean Prentiss, descendante en ligne directe de Jessica Prentiss se retrouve propulsée à Hex Hall au lieu de l'académie Prentiss. Entre clan de Magie Noire et clan de Magie Neutre elle devra choisir. Ses amis ou l'expension de ses pouvoirs. Se déroule après le tome 3.
1. Chapter 1

Pour me faire pardonner chers lecteurs voici une nouvelle fanfic ayant pour thème la trilogie de Rachel Hawkins **Hex Hall.** N'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

 **Hex Hall, 14 heures, 1er septembre. Autrement dit début de la pénitence.**

Tout à commencer le jour où j'ai déclenché ce stupide ouragan. Deux jours plus tard une lettre accompagnée d'un prospectus est arrivée a la maison.

Maintenant, moi, Jean Prentiss-Delarose, sorcière noire, fille de Nathan Delarose et Aingeallin Prentiss, tout deux travaillant pour le conseil, l'assemblée dirigeant notre société, me retrouve à Hex Hall, aussi nommé manoir d'Hécate. Mes parents n'ont pas pût m'accompagnée, trop occupés par leurs postes en Europe. Il voulaient m'envoyée à l'académie Prentiss pour prodigiums huppés après mes études à Gévaudan un internat français principalement pour métamorphes mais qui accueille de temps a autres quelques sorciers et sorcières. Maintenant je me retrouve en prison. Mais c'est mieux que d'être enfermée avec des êtres vaniteux. En sortant de la voiture, je noue mes cheveux roux en une longue tresse qui m'arrive aux fesses et met mes lunettes de soleil, tandis qu'une chaleur moite m'accueille. Hex Hall se situe dans l'état de Géorgie sur l'île de Graymalkin d'où le climat. Une allée de graviers et de coquillages bordée d'arbres m'ouvre la voie. Le chauffeur m'aida a sortir les valises de la voiture et sortit une sorte de chariot comme ceux que l'on trouve dans les hôtels et y attacha mes bagages. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers l'allée. L'herbe aux alentours était d'un vert luxuriant et des familles entières de prodigiums se disaient au revoir. Je n'ai pas cette chance mais c'est mieux comme ça.

A l'origine le manoir d'Hécate était un pensionnat pour les prodigiums qui ne contrôlaient pas leurs pouvoirs c'est a dire les fées, les elfes, les sorciers et sorcières, les métamorphes, les lycanthropes et un ou deux vampires. L'année dernière une sorcière nommée Sophie Mercer a déjouée le plan de deux autres sorcières toutes deux sœurs l'une étant l'ancienne directrice. Sophie devait prendre la tête du conseil mais deux de ses conditions était qu'elle finisse ses études et que Hécate redeviennent une école normale. Alors désormais en plus d'être une ''prison'' Hécate accueille des élèves de leurs plein gré. Le manoir, dont les portes sont ouvertes, devait être blanc en des temps meilleurs mais désormais il est gris clair. A travers les portes je pouvais apercevoir un magnifique vitrail représentant trois anges en pénitence. Sur les marches menant à l'intérieur se tiennent le nouveau directeur et son adjointe qui comme je crois l'avoir compris sont mariés M. et Mme Atherton. En regardant autour de moi j'aperçus plusieurs élèves qui étaient déjà en uniformes. Je baissa les yeux vers ma chemise légère verte d'eau, mon jean noir et mes baskets en toile blanche. En relevant la tête je vis l'adjointe au directeur se diriger vers moi. Assez grande, de courts cheveux blonds et des yeux époustouflants voilà se qui l'a décrit le mieux.

 **Bonjour ! Bienvenue tu doit-être Mademoiselle Prentiss-Delarose? Je me trompe ?**

 **Non mais pourriez vous m'appelez Prentiss tout court ? Je m'accommode mal** **aux prénoms composés et ma famille est plutôt crainte, j'aimerais me faire des amis voyez vous.**

 **Oh tout à fait ! Si tu veut bien me suivre je vais te montrer ta chambre. Elle est au second et tu la partagera avec Mademoiselle Church qui ne devrait pas tardé.**

 **Très bien allons-y.**

En montant les marches, je ressentie une étrange impression d'être observée. En tournant la tête je vis un garçon blond aux yeux noisettes, qui devait avoir mon age, me fixer puis détourner le regard. Je suivi Mme Atherton à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et resta époustouflée. Je rentrais dans un grand hall dans lequel se trouvait un majestueux escalier en spirale. Le vitrail était encore plus grand que ce dont je l'imaginais. Il partait du premier et finissais au plafond. Quelques élèves flânaient ça et là rentraient dans des couloirs sombres que je ne manquerais pas d'explorer quand on m'aura lâchée les baskets. Rien que d'être debout en plein milieu du hall me fait prendre conscience de la grandeur du manoir.

 **-C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui c'est époustouflant !**

 **-Très bien alors sur ta droite se trouve la salle à manger et de bal, les bureaux administratifs et la bibliothèque. À gauche ce sont les salles de cours et derrière le bâtiment se trouve les serres et le gymnase.**

 **-D'accord, et le stade de quidditch dans tout ça ?**

Avant de voir son regard surpris et amusé j'entendis un rire cristallin. Une jeune fille de mon age se dirigea vers nous.

 **-Ah Mademoiselle Church nous vous attendions !**

 **-Puis-je demander pourquoi Madame ?**

Donc c'est elle ma ''colocataire''. Je pris le temps de l'observer de plus près. Plus petite que moi, à peu près 1 mètre 65 contre mon mètre 75, de jolis cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus glace et un joli visage ovale.

 **Oui je te présente ta nouvelle camarade Jean Prentiss-Delarose.**

 **Oh bienvenue je suis Abbey. Abbey Church. Mais tu peut m'appeler Abe comme tout le monde.**

 **Jean mais tu peut m'appeler Jay.**

 **Bien maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance Mademoiselle Church voulez vous bien mener Mademoiselle Prentiss dans votre chambre ?**

 **Bien sûr. J'espère que tu aime le vert et les livres.**

 **Oui ce sont ma couleur et mon passe-temps favoris !**

 **Génial ! Je sent que l'on va bien s'entendre !**

Nous quittâmes Mme Atherton et montâmes les escaliers

- **Alors comme ça tu t'appelle Prentiss ? Comme Jessica Prentiss ?**

 **-Oui. Dans ma famille les filles gardent le nom Prentiss toute leur vie même si elles se marient. C'est pourquoi ma mère s'appelle Prentiss et non Delarose. Ma mère à insisté pour que mon prénom commence par un J va savoir pourquoi peut-être comme ça elle est fière d'avoir une fille qui en plus d'avoir quasiment le même visage, porte les même initiales que sa prestigieuse ancêtre. Mais faut pas croire malgré ce que je dit je l'aime bien ma mère. C'est une femme charmante.**

Nous venions de passez le premier étage.

 **-T'a de la chance moi je ne lui, plutôt je ne leur parle plus. Ils s'occupait plus de leur religion qui ne leur apporte rien de plus que des disputes que de moi. La preuve vu mon prénom.**

 **-Oh. Tu sait ton prénom... Je le trouve joli.**

 **-Merci...**

Je vis a son regard qu'elle était blessée et je décida de ne pas aborder le sujet. Nous arrivions au second étage. Un coin salon, comme au premier y avait été aménagé. Des filles et des garçons se trouvaient là et discutaient joyeusement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une chambre au fond d'un couloir près d'une salle de bains.

 **Ici c'est simple, les filles sont dans les chambres de droite et les garçons dans celle de gauche. On peut se rendre visite les uns les autres mais pas après 8h30 heure du couvre feu.**

 **D'accord. Qui se trouve en face et a côté ?**

 **En face c'est mes meilleurs amis, Luke et Daniel ,il est roux tu te sentiras moins seule poils de carottes !**

 **EH**

 **Relax c'est une blague ! A côté ce sont deux filles Caitlin et Beth. Beth est gentille c'est une lycanthrope. Caitlin, elle, est la chef d'un clan de sorciers et sorcières noirs. Elle à essayée de recruter Luke et Daniel mais ils ont refusés.**

 **Et toi ?**

 **Je suis une sorcières blanche et toi ?**

 **Sorcière noire.**

 **C'est pour ça que tu est avec moi la plupart de ceux qui pratique la magie noire sont dans ce couloir.**

 **D'accord.**

Elle me fit rentrer dans notre chambre et je me crus au paradis. Sur les murs blancs elle avait peints des lignes horizontales vert émeraudes, ces même murs était tapissés de bibliothèques en acajou sur lesquelles des centaines de livres menaçaient de les faire effondrées. Les lits étaient parallèles et en face se trouvaient deux bureaux, une penderie était encastrée dans le mur, deux coiffeuses avec un miroir étaient posées dans un coin et une fenêtre menant à un balcon donnait sur un petit étang et la forêt.

 **-Ça te plaît ?**

 **-C'est magnifique.**

 **-Dis moi que t'a housse de couette n'est pas une couleur qui jure avec le vert ?**

 **-Pas de danger.**

 **-Ma meilleure amie !**

Je rigolais de son état de béatitude. Peut-être que ces deux années de prison n'allaient pas être désagréables ?

Tandis que je déballais mes affaires et les rangeais dans la penderie, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Comme Abbey était redescendue régler quelques problèmes avec l'administration j'alla ouvrir.

Deux garçons tout deux plus grand que moi me firent face. Je reconnu le premier comme étant le garçon qui m'observais devant le manoir. Grand, environ 1 mètre 85, les cheveux mi-longs à peu près sous les oreilles et blond ondulés coiffés en bataille, et des yeux noisettes cerclé de bleu/vert. Le second, que je ne connaissais pas, devait faire la même taille que le premier, les cheveux courts, en bataille, roux et des yeux gris.

 **-Bonjour je suis Daniel** , se présenta-t-il avec un sourire, **et lui c'est Luke** , en montrant le blond, **Abbey nous a prévenu de ton arrivée alors nous voilà ! Appelle nous le comité d'accueil pour nouveaux élèves. On peut rentrer pour te poser quelques questions ?**

 **-Hum oui bien sûr.**

Je me poussa pour les laisser passer puis retourna a ma valise.

 **Ton nom complet et ton surnom si tu en a un?**

 **Jean Jessica Clotilde Mary Prentiss-Delarose mais tout le monde m'appelle Jay.**

 **Tu m'étonne !**

Daniel ouvrit un petit bloc note rempli de fiches d'élèves. J'y lisais Eric, Beth, Jennifer ou Élodie.

\- **Age, taille ?**

 **17 ans et 1 mètre 75.**

 **Ancienne école, Matières préférées, et quel type de sorcière est-tu ?**

 **J'étais scolarisée a Gévaudan en France. J'adore l'Histoire et la Littérature et je suis une sorcière noire.**

 **Pourquoi est-tu à Hex Hall ?**

 **Mes parents voulaient que j'aille à Prentiss et par un souci de rébellion j'ai comme qui dirait créée un ouragan de trois semaines.**

 **C'était toi ?! Ça a fait la une de tout les journaux !** C'était Luke qui avait dit ça.

 **Hum oui.**

 **Waouh ! Bon euh des hobbys ?**

 **J'aime lire, écrire, peindre et aller à la plage.**

 **Bien. Un fiancé ?**

Dans notre société quand les jeunes filles atteignent 13 ans les parents cherchent le meilleur parti possible mais il peut y avoir aucun mariage car la fille peut refuser.

 **-Euh oui enfin je ne le connais pas la seule chose que je sache de lui c'est qu'il est américain et de bonne famille.**

 **-Et bien nous en avons terminé alors nous allons te laisser ranger tranquillement tes affaires.**

Il sortirent tout les deux lorsque Luke se retourna.

 **-Au fait la novice bonne chance. Tu en auras besoin.**

 **-Pourquoi ? EH je ne suis pas une novice !**

 **-Si tu l'est. Et avec un nom comme le tien on ne peut avoir que besoin de chance.**

Il partit ensuite dans un grand éclat de rire en refermant la porte derrière lui. Décidément je ne l'appréciais pas. En tout cas pour l'instant. Je pris mes affaires de toilette et me dirigea vers ma coiffeuse. Je bloqua des photos sur le miroir et me recoiffa. Mes cheveux joliment ondulés d'un roux acajou, mes yeux d'un miel doré et bordés de vert, mon visage fin avec un teint de porcelaine et mes lèvres d'un rouge naturel. Avec ceci je ressemblais fortement aux peintures de mon ancêtre. Peut-être que Luke avait raison, en me nommant Prentiss les gens attendent beaucoup de moi et le nom Delarose est craint dans le monde entier. Pendant que je tergiversais Abbey revint.

 **-Jean! Apparemment Luke et Daniel sont passés te voir pour leur questionnaire. Alors ?**

 **-J'y ai répondu et c'est tout.** Dis-je d'une voix sèche.

 **-Ça c'est mal passé?**

 **-Pas tout à fait disons que c'est ton ami Luke qui c'est comporté comme un sale type.**

 **-Oh qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?**

 **-Il m'a nommée la novice et c'est moqué de moi.**

 **-J'aurai dû te prévenir il est arrogant, et énervant mais il est vraiment sympa.**

 **-Bah il en avait pas l'air.**

 **-T'inquiète... T'a terminer de ranger tes affaires ?**

 **-Oui je pensais lire un peu si tu permet ?**

 **-Bien sûr le repas est dans une heure et t'est pas obligée de te mettre en uniforme pour le banquet.**

 **-D'accord et toi qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?**

 **-Une sieste.**

Sur ce elle s'endormit. Je sortit mon exemplaire de **Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur** et me mit à lire.

Une heure plus tard je dû réveiller Abbey.

 **C'est déjà l'heure ?**

 **Oui je dirai même qu'on est en retard.**

 **Oh et Daniel avait dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher !**

 **Bah il est pas venu. Aller viens dépêche toi !**

J'attendis qu'Abbey ai fini de fermer à clé et nous nous dirigeâmes en courant vers le réfectoire. Nous voyant arriver Daniel se leva et se dirigea vers nous.

 **-Oh Abbey je suis sincèrement désolé ! Avec Luke on était prit dans une discussion tout à fait passionnante** , il me jeta un regard qui se voulut discret mais que j'avais bien remarqué, **et je vous ai oubliées.**

 **-C'est pas grave l'important c'est que tu t'excuse.** Dit Abbey avec un sourire charmeur.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table du fond de la pièce. Elle était dans un coin sombre près de la porte. Luke était assis sur la chaise dans l'endroit le plus sombre. Plusieurs filles le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. En nous voyant approchés il nous sourit et retourna à son plateau. Je me retrouva vite assise entre lui et Abbey, et dû subir les regards envieux, menaçant ou meurtrier des autres filles. Franchement je vois pas pourquoi elle le regardent toute comme ça ! D'accord il est craquant mais de ce que j'ai pût voir il n'était pas franchement fréquentable. Je regarda ensuite la pièce. Des dorures et des miroirs parcouraient la pièce d'un rouge carmin et des tables dépareillées étaient éparpillées dans la pièce et une longue table, où se trouvait les professeurs, trônait sur une estrade au bout de la pièce.

 **-Alors la novice comment trouve tu ton repas ?** Me chuchota Luke à l'oreille.

- **Il serait deux fois meilleur si tu n'était pas là,** dis-je d'une voix se voulant assurée mais qui tremblait légèrement du fait de sa proximité.

 **-Bon** , dit-il d'une voix plus forte en essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était vexé, **je dirais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul conseil qui vaut la peine que tu entende. Il y a une prof redoutée ici elle s'appellent Mme Vanderlyden mais tout le monde l'appelle La Vandy elle est pas encore là mais t'auras aucun mal à la reconnaître elle porte un chouchou.**

 **-Comme les gamines ? Ce qu'elle doit-être niaise alors !**

 **-Comment ça ? Voudriez vous un semestre de cellier Miss ?**

Je me retourna et vit une femme arborant des tatouages violets partout sur sa peau me regarder d'un air menaçant de toute sa hauteur. Abbey et Daniel qui parlait de leur côté nous regardais d'un air horrifié.

 **-Excuser la Mme elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait.** Fit Luke.

 **-Ah oui ? Donc vous non plus M. Davis? Oui j'ai suivi toute votre conversation se sera donc pour vous deux un semestre de cellier à partir de demain**.

Sur ce elle partie en direction de la table des professeurs.

 **-Oh je suis désolée Luke je jure je voulais pas t'imposer un semestre de retenue je...**

 **-Ça va t'inquiète c'est pas ta faute j'aurais dû vérifier qu'elle n'était pas là.**

D'un coût je ne le vis plus comme ce garçon arrogant et provocateur qui m'avait fait face depuis le début de la journée mais comme quelqu'un qui faisait plus sérieux et qui ne se fichait pas de la situation. Derrière sont look de surfer/rocker rebel et arrogant se cachait donc quelqu'un de soucieux ?

Nous finissions tous de manger en silence lorsque M. Atherton se leva.

 **-Pour les élèves pour qui se n'est pas la première nuit vous pouvez disposer les autres restent ici.**

Abbey, Luke et Daniel me regardèrent avec un air compatissant.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-A ta place j'aurais pas manger autant.** Me dit Daniel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte lorsque Mme Atherton intervint.

 **-M. Davis restez là je vous prie, vu vos escapades nocturnes et le fait de vous enfuir ce qui va suivre vous feras le plus grand bien.**

Luke revint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par le fait que tu t'enfuyais ?**

 **-Pas maintenant OK? Plus tard.**

 **-Euh d'accord.**

Le noir se fit dans la pièce et instinctivement je me rapprocha de Luke.

 **-Je rêve t'a peur du noir?!**

 **-Non ! Je vois pas de quoi tu parle !?** Heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas me voir rougir dans le noir.

Un point lumineux apparut et grossi au fur et à mesure. Le visage familier d'une sorcière rousse que je connaissais très bien apparu.

- **Voici Jessica Prentiss.** Fit M. Atherton. **Elle a créé Hex Hall suite à la mort de sa sœur à cause de l'opération.** Je soupira, je connaissais cette histoire par cœur. **Elle s'est battue des années durant pour créé cet établissement destiné aux jeunes prodigiums ne contrôlant pas leurs capacités pour leur évité de se faire démasqués et qu'ils leur arrivent les choses suivantes.**

L'image changea pour devenir une suite d'horreur. Des fées aux ailes arrachées, des lycanthropes forcés de boire de l'aconit, des métamorphes pourchassés avec des torches et des fourches. Une image apparue près de moi si bien que je sursauta et posa ma main sur l'avant bras de Luke et je m'apperçue qu'il avait passer son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'éviter de trembler. Je regarda l'image de plus près, des sorcières était pendues. Leurs lèvres bleues étaient gonflées et leurs teints blafards. Une envie de vomir se fit sentir.

 **-L'occhio di dio est notre plus fervent ennemi il ne recule devant rien pour nous éliminer et ce depuis des siècles. L'autre ennemi dangereux, Les Brannick sont heureusement plus que trois et ne nous font plus vraiment peur. C'est pour vous protéger de ceci que vous vous trouvez à Hex Hall. Maintenant au lit.**

Nous sortîmes tous pâles comme la mort même Luke qui avait déjà vu cela bien avant moi. Je ne cessais de revoir les visages des sorcières sur leur potence et ma nausée revint à l'assaut.

 **-S'il-te-plait dit moi ou se trouve les toilettes les plus proches ?** Dis-je pantelante en me tenant la tête.

Il ne me jeta même pas un regard. Me voyant sur le point de vomir et chancelante il me prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un couloir adjacent au réfectoire. Il ouvrit une porte d'un coup de pied et me mit à genou devant les toilettes et me tint les cheveux tendit que je vomissais tout ce que j'avais avalé durant le dîner. Il ne fit aucuns commentaires et me tendit un mouchoir lorsque j'eus fini.

 **-Ça va ?**

 **-Oui...**

 **-Ne me ment pas tu tangue et tu est toute palote.**

 **-Je ne... Bon d'accord.**

 **-Vient je vais t'aider à aller à ta chambre.**

 **-T'est pas obligé.**

 **-De toute façon je dors en face.**

Il me soutena durant tout le trajet jusque devant nos chambres.

 **-Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avait fugué ?**

 **-Demain d'accord pour l'instant va te reposer Ok ?**

 **-Ok.**

 **-A demain ?**

 **-Bien obligée.** Dis-je avec un demi sourire.

 **-Bonne nuit Jean.**

 **-Bonne nuit.**

Il rentra dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne. Je vis Abbey allongée qui lisait un livre. Elle leva les yeux.

- **Alors ?**

 **-J'ai vomis.**

 **-Aie !**

 **-Dans les toilettes.**

 **-Ça va alors.**

 **-Devant Luke.**

 **-Aie !**

 **-Comme tu dit.**

 **-Bon ça peut pas être pire tu devrais dormir.**

 **-Je sais.**

Je me mis en pyjama et m'allongea sur mon lit.

 **-T'avait raison.**

 **-A propos ?**

 **-De Luke.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Il est sympa.**

 **-Je sais aller dors maintenant Jean. Bonne Nuit.**

 **-Bonne Nuit.**


	2. Chapter 2

En me levant le lendemain, un mal de crâne horrible me tiraillait. Cela fait deux semaines maintenant que je me réveille comme ça. En fait depuis mon accident. Je me rappelle encore de cette nuit d'été ou j'étais partie de chez moi suite à l'appel d'une de mes amies. Je me suis faite renversée par une moto et je me suis réveillée 1 semaine plus tard avec un mal de crâne horrible et une cicatrice en forme de lune derrière l'oreille. Plusieurs jours plus tard deux marques sont apparues petit à petit sur mes poignets. Mes parents les ont remarqués et m' on emmener voir un spécialiste qui nous à dit qu'il ne pouvait rien pour moi. Le soleil et l'étoile. Il a dit que c'était deux signes puissant et le fait qu'ils apparaissent petit à petit était préoccupant. Il m'a préconisé des tisanes et des médicaments que je devait prendre chaque matin.

Je me leva et me dirigea vers le couvre-lit vert d'eau sous lequel se trouvait Abbey. Elle dormait encore malgré le fait que cette horrible sonnerie qui venait de sonner.

 **-Abbey. Abbey. ABE !**

 **-Keskipasse ?**

 **-Ça vient de sonner.**

 **-Oh bah à la douche alors.**

Je ressortie de la salle de bains communes des filles lavée et habillée. L'uniforme était composé d'une jupe écossaise bleue, d'une chemise blanche et d'un blazer bleu roi sur lequel le blason de Hex Hall était brodé. Je retourna dans la chambre où je trouva Abbey assise sur son lit devant une rangée de chaussures. Je me dirigea vers ma coiffeuse et regarda Abbey à travers le miroir.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?!**

 **-Ça se voit pas ? Je suis en plein dilemme pédestre.**

 **-Hein ?!**

 **-Je sais pas qu'elles chaussures mettre !**

 **-Met tes baskets montantes.**

 **-Hum... Oui. Tu met quoi toi ?**

 **-Mes Derbies.**

Je me maquilla très légèrement. Un peu de blush, de gloss et de crayon. Je brossa mes cheveux et les laissa détachés. Je me dirigea vers mon bureau et regarda mon emploi du temps. J'avais cours avec Mlle East.

 **-Elle est sympa ?**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Mlle East ?**

 **-Oui ça peut aller si elle te met dans le groupe des bonnes sorcières. Sinon t'a du souci à te faire.**

 **-Oh.**

 **-Aller vient on va petit déjeuner.**

En sortant nous vîmes Daniel et Luke sortir de leur chambre.

 **-Mesdemoiselles bien le bonjour.** Dit Daniel.

 **-En quoi se jour serait-il bon ?** Lui répondit Abbey

- **Il est bon car tu nous illumine de ta présence.**

Ils continuèrent de parler ensemble et je restait à l'écart jusque devant les escaliers où Luke me rejoignit et se rapprocha de moi.

 **-Ça va ?** Me chuchota t-il.

 **-Ça peut aller. Je suis désolée pour hier.** Dis-je en baissant la tête.

 **-Pour ?**

 **-T'avoir offert ce spectacle.**

 **-Eh c'est pas grave. En plus ça m'a donner une raison de jouer les chevaliers servants pour une jolie jeune fille.**

 **-Sérieusement ?!**

 **-Quoi ? c'est vrai !**

 **-Pff.**

Nous arrivâmes au réfectoire ou nous prenions un petit déjeuner pas si petit que ça.

 **-Dites Mme Atherton m'a dit que cette salle servait aussi de salle de bal ?**

 **-Oui le bal d'Halloween, de Noël et de fin d'année.** Me dit Abbey. **Et en tant que sorcière tu doit créé ta robe.**

 **-Mais le plus dur c'est de trouver une cavalière.** Dit Luke

 **-Je vois pas pourquoi tu dit ça elles te regardent toutes avec des yeux de merlans frits.**

Il regarda autour de lui et sembla remarquer pour la première fois qu'elles le regardait toutes.

 **-Ah oui ?!Mais non je préfère aller aux bal avec mon Daninouchet !**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Rien.**

Nous partîmes ensuite ensemble vers le cours de Mlle East. Elle était jeune, mais son tailleur la rendait plus âgée. Elle était stricte et détestait le bruit. Pendant le cours, assises entre Abbey et Daniel, je lu la suite de **Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur**.

A la suite nous avions sport. Enfin ce qu'ils appellent sport. Déjà il y avait ces horribles tenues de sport. Du même bleu roi que l'uniforme et fait d'une matière synthétique qui grattait, et le tout collait à la peau. Abbey et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase lorsque nous fûmes rejointes par une grande rousse.

 **-Oh Jean je te présente Beth. Beth je te présente Jean.** Dit Abbey.

 **-Bonjour. Ravie de...**

Elle me tira vers elle et plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux pour … Les humer.

 **-Excuse moi c'est ainsi que les lycanthropes font connaissance.**

 **-C'est... c'est pas grave.**

 **-On t'a parler de la Vandy ?**

 **-Brièvement mais j'ai déjà un semestre de cellier à partir de ce soir.**

 **-Oh t'a pas chaumer dit moi.**

 **-Non pas du tout.**

 **-Aller venez sinon on va être en retard.**

En effet nous arrivâmes en retard. La Vandy nous mit en binômes garçon/fille pour nous ''préparer'' a ce qui se passe réellement dehors. Je me retrouva donc avec Luke, Beth avec Daniel et Abbey avec un certain Seamus. Je me dirigeas vers un ''tatami'', suivie de près par Luke.

 **-Jean ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Écoute elle nous a mis ensembles sauf qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Elle nous apprend des prises qui peuvent envoyées quelqu'un à l'hôpital. Le problème c'est que elle veut que nous nous entraînions les uns sur les autres.**

 **-Oh je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal.**

 **-Jean je risque de t'envoyée à l'hôpital.**

 **-Oh euh... QUOI ?!**

 **-Oui elle veut qu'on use les technique défensive qu'elle nous apprend les uns sur les autres.**

 **-Mais j'ai aucune envie de te faire mal !**

 **-Moi aussi, mais elle nous a mis ensembles alors je te propose un plan.**

 **-Lequel ?**

 **-On fait semblant de s'entraîner.**

 **-D'accord.**

Nous nous plaçâmes sur le tatami et commençâmes à nous entraîner. La Vandy, pendant ce temps faisait le tour des binômes. De temps en temps elle hurlait aux élèves de faire ceci ou cela ou les félicitaient pour telle ou telle technique réussie.

 **-Mlle Prentiss,** me dit-elle **, voulez-vous bien m'exécuter la technique numéro 9 ?**

Je regarda Luke qui me répondit par un regard me disant qu'on étaient bien obligés. Il se plaçât derrière moi et m'attrapa comme si il voulait m'enlever. Je replia mon coude et leva ma jambe, puis le frappa de toute mes forces. Il recula foudroyé sous le choc et me lâcha je me recula et me retourna pour le regarder, la main sur la bouche.

 **-Ça... Ça va ?**

 **-Je... Oui je crois... T'a de la force !**

 **-Excuse moi je voulais pas te faire mal.**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle. M. Davis est assez fort pour subir vos coups et même si vous avez réussie cette technique vous êtes toujours collés ce soir tous les deux.**

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers d'autres élèves.

 **-Tu sais Jean la corvée de cellier n'est pas si difficile que ça.**

 **-J'aimerais te croire.**

 **-Quand on est deux c'est plus drôle.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui y a de drôle au fait d'être enfermés dans un sous-sol sombre et poussiéreux ?**

 **-Tu verra !**

Et il avait raison. Le soir même je me retrouvait devant une porte sombre dans un couloir sombre, a attendre ma tortionnaire et Luke pour ma corvée et ce chaque soir pendant un semestre après le diner.

La Vandy arriva 10 minutes après moi, à l'heure et Luke n'était toujours pas là. Il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard essoufflé et rouge.

 **-Bien M. Davis grâce votre inattendu retard vous aurez un quart d'heure de plus. Et je compte sur vous pour expliquer la suite à Mlle Prentiss. Bien maintenant je vais fermer la porte et je viendrai vous chercher à la fin.**

Elle sortit en fermant la porte et j'entendis le verrou cliqueter.

 **-Elle... Elle nous a enfermés ! Elle a pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est de la séquestration !**

 **-Je sais mais elle le fait quand même, allez viens.**

Il m'entraîna vers une étagère et me tendis un bloc note et une liste, le tout accompagner par un stylo.

 **-Très bien alors il te suffit de répertorier chaque objet magique présent sur les étagères c'est très simple.**

 **-Alors pourquoi nous avons un semestre ?**

 **-Parce qu'ils se déplacent chaque jour.**

 **-Sérieusement?! C'est de l'esclavage elle n'a pas le droit !**

 **-Elle a tout les droits.**

 **-Si tu le dit.**

Je me dirigea vers une étagère et commença à répertorier le objets. J'entendais Luke faire un boucan infernal et me retourna.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?**

 **-J'essaie d'attraper cette cape.**

 **-Tu t'y prend mal.**

 **-Et comment je dois m'y prendre selon toi.**

 **-Continue de courir après la cape et moi je me cache. Et essaie de l'emmener vers moi.**

 **-Ça va pas marcher.**

 **-On pari ?**

 **-Ce que tu veut.**

Au final ça a marcher, et j'ai obtenu de lui qu'il arrête ses remarque sarcastique pendant un moment mais je savais très bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Dès que la Vandy nous eus libérés nous courûmes jusqu'au second étage et nous arrêtâmes devant nos portes.

 **-Tu m'a toujours pas dit.**

 **-A propos de ?**

 **-Du fait que tu fuguais.**

 **-Oh ça...**

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Tu lâcheras pas le morceau ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Pfff. Comme tu le sait l'année dernière a été difficile pour tout le monde et tous les élèves d'Hécate ont été possédés par un démon ?**

 **-Oui mais viens en aux faits.**

 **-Très bien... A la toute fin de l'année dernière je me suis aperçu qu'il me restais des pouvoirs résiduels du démon qui m'a habité. Résiduels mais extrêmement puissant. Et je m'enfuyais pour éviter de faire du mal autour de moi par inadvertance. Je ne les contrôle pas assez bien et ça me fais peur alors je vais m'entraîner la nuit dehors etc... Maintenant tu sait et si tu pouvais te garder de le répéter autour de toi se serait sympa.**

 **-Tu pense pas que demander de l'aide serait plus approprier ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Pour que l'on me teste ? Qu'on me fasse subir l'opération? Très peu pour moi !** Dit-il frôlant l'hystérie.

- **Tu sait quoi ? Demain on va a la bibliothèque à la recherche de livres susceptibles de t'aider.**

 **-T'est pas obligée de m'aider.**

 **-Si. Je crois même que j'ai déjà un bouquin dessus... Viens.**

Nous entrâmes dans notre chambre, à Abbey et moi, et je me dirigea vers ma bibliothèque tandis que Luke s'assit sur mon bureau. En parcourant les étagères je me rendis compte que certains de mes livres avaient tout bonnement disparus. Je me dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'Abbey. Rien.

 **-Luke tu veut bien regarder sur le bureau si il y a d'autres livres que mes manuels ?**

 **-Hum... Non y a rien d'autres.**

 **-Je les ais mit où ?**

 **-Là, y a que toi qui peut y répondre.**

 **-Je sais.**

J'allai vers ma table de nuit pour voir si par hasard ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés là. Mais bien sûr que non.

 **Juste comme ça... La bosse sur ton lit... C'est normal ?**

De quoi me parlait-il encore?! Ses blagues ne me font vraiment pas rire. Je jeta un regard à mon lit et m'apperçue qu'il avait raison. En effet une bosse apparaissait au pied de mon lit.

 **-On parie quoi que tes livres sont la dessous ?**

 **-Tais-toi et retire moi ce sourire.** Grognais-je.

Je souleva ma couette et découvris comme par magie mes livres. Un post-it était collé sur le premier :'' _ **Blague de ton amie Abe**_ ''

 **-Original vraiment.**

 **-Alors c'est quel bouquin ?**

 **-Celui-ci. Démons, Possessions et Exorcisme.**

 **-Joyeux comme titre.**

 **-Cesse de te plaindre et viens t'asseoir.**

Luke vint me rejoindre sur le lit tandis que j'ouvrais le livre à la page du sommaire.

 **-Ou l'a tu eu ?**

 **-Mon père me l'a rapporté de Louisiane il y a quelques années. A ce moment là je m'intéressait beaucoup au vaudou.**

 **-Tu pense qu'il peut nous aider ?**

 **-J'espère bien. Ah voilà _Possession et après._ Page 245 à 390.**

 **-Autant se mettre à l'aise ça risque d'être long.**

 **-Je suis tout a fait d'accord.**

Tandis que je m'allongeais sur le ventre, il s'installa confortablement sur le dos, bras croisés derrière la tête. Je commença à lire.

 **-Au cours de l'Antiquité il était courant de dire que les sorcières et sorciers noir avais recourt a des démons (ou daimons/daemons) pour arriver à leurs fins...**

1heure plus tard :

 **-Il arrive rarement que lorsque qu'un démon prends possession d'un hôte et qu'il se retire brusquement une partie de ses pouvoirs résiste. Mais ceci ne reste que supposition en effet aucun cas n'a été recensé. LUKE ! Ça y est ! Enfin un indice !**

 **-...**

 **-Luke ?**

Je tourna la tête vers lui et m'apperçue qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Je le secoua par l'épaule.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Tu t'est endormi.**

 **-Ah bon ?! C'est ta faute.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !**

 **-Si tu lit bien. Trop même.**

 **-Merci. Bon j'ai trouver quelque chose.**

 **-Vas-y.**

Je lui relu la phrase en le surveillant du coin de l'œil pour éviter qu'il se rendorme.

 **-Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment.**

 **-Oui mais maintenant on sait que tu est le seul.**

 **-Oui...**

Il avait l'air de quelqu'un condamné à l'échafaud.

 **-On va trouver promis.**

 **-CHAQUE ELEVES NE SE TROUVANT PAS DANS SON LIT D'ICI UN QUART D'HEURE AURA DROIT A UN MOIS DE CELLIER ET JE RAPPELLE QUE CETTE SANCTION EST CUMMULABLE .**

Je lança un regard à Luke.

 **-Bienvenue à Hex Hall.**

Puis il sortit de ma chambre.


End file.
